Soldaten des Friedens
by Trowakun
Summary: The children of the future have come back to aid their relatives. (Based loosely on Weiss Kreuz, part of the Uncontrol RPG - alternate universe)
1. Part 1: Introduction

**Soldaten des Friedens, Part 1  
** _ Soldiers of Peace  
_By: Trowa-kun

Thanks to Chibimora for letting me talk through my ideas with her and thanks to Angel-chan for helping me with code names...whether she knew she was doing it or not! 

* * *

"Two pairs." The man smirked as he laid the cards down on the table. He eyed the two women and the other man across from him. The smirk on his face grew when one of the women and the man grumbled and tossed their cards down. He looked at the last person with the cards, "So what's it going to be?"

She eyed her cards then looked at him, then at the other two, then back at him, "You sure you weren't using your powers to cheat?"

He smirked, "You all would have known if I had." He leaned back in his chair, pulling his strawberry blonde pony tail around over his so he didn't tug on it or get it snagged on the chair again.

"True..." She laid her cards down face up, "Especially since I have a full house!"

Immediately his jaw dropped, "No way!" 

The other two smirked, "Good work..." the other man commented.

Suddenly the lights flashed off, "I hate to disrupt your fun..." The light flipped back on and a tall man with hair graying around the edges walked slowly into the room with a slightly limp and leaning on a cane. He frowned slightly at the beer cans and cigarette butts scattered around the room.  
  
"Uhh..." The young man with the pony tail sat up. "we'll clean it up right away!"  
  
The man turned and looked at him, "Did I say anything about cleaning it up?"  
  
"Uhh...no...but you were thinking it..." he smirked slightly.  
  
The older man just scowled. He then looked at the other occupants of the room. His eyes landing on the blonde, shaking his head at the streaks in her hair, "Prism..."

She nodded and stood up walking over to the couch, the other three following her, knowing it was mission time, and sitting around nearby. The older man walked over and sat down next to her. Prism sat indian style on the couch and pulled the older man's hand into hers, holding it in her lap and closing her eyes while concentrating. The other three didn't watch the two, instead they focused on the floor in front of them. Suddenly an image of a hotel from around thirty to forty, possibly even fifty years ago appeared in the middle of the floor, turning slowly so they could see all sides.

The older man's voice spoke, "This was a hotel in Tokyo thirty-five years ago...I was four at the time..." The three watching nodded quietly, Prism continued to focus on displaying the image.

The image shifted inside of the hotel to what looked like a decent site suite. Inside several people were fighting each other. Of course, to most people it would look like several ill people looking on while two or three people actually fought, but to the Soldaten des Friedens, they knew that those 'ill' people were fighting as much, if not more than the others.

"Who are they?" the man with short cropped brown hair asked, his eyes keenly focused on the images before them.

"I know who they are, Hermes!" The other woman, the one who had just won the card game piped in. She pushed a lock of her long strawberry blonde hair back behind her ear and walked closer to the image, "That's the old teams...that's Mastermind right there...." 

The old man interrupted, "Yes it is Artemis."

The man with the ponytail turned to the old man, "So, why are we concerned with events that occurred before we were even born?"

The image disappeared and Prism seemed visibly relieved, leaning back on the couch as the old man turned to face the others, "Someone is disrupting, or changing the timeline, and that is when they are doing it. If we don't...intervene...our time, as we know it...will disappear."

The four looked at him in shock, mixed with horror. "Does that mean...we could..." Hermes mumbled softly.

"Exactly...you all may never be born..." The old man stood. "I was already alive at that time, however..." He paused.

Prism sat up, "You could be killed?"

He nodded slightly, "Or worse...I could be used as part of destroying our future."

Artemis stood up and looked at Hermes, then Prism, and finally at the one with the ponytail, "Dagda..."

He nodded and stood, "We'll go back Scion, we'll stop whoever is doing this."

Scion looked at them. "Be careful...you could disrupt time...I've...protect you all from your aging...you are younger than you really should be..."

Dagda interrupted him, "And you are older than you should be!"

Scion looked at him, "Consequences of manipulating time."

Dagda frowned, then turned to the others, "Hermes...can you send Artemis, Prism and I, then come after us?"

Hermes thought for a moment, "I think that could work." He looked at Scion, "What do you think?"

Scion just nodded, "Gather your weapons...and change your dress..."

Prism looked down at her outfit, "What's wrong with it?"

Artemis looked at them, "They were wearing similar things to these!"

Scion sighed, not wanting to fight with them, "Fine fine..." The four hurried around the room, gathering items they thought the would need in the past, then returned to stand around Scion. Hermes, Prism and Scion stood around, "Send the twins first, Hermes...then you and Prism go after."

"Right..." The three concentrated for a moment, then suddenly Artemis and Dagda were gone in a brilliant flash of blue light. 

Moments later, after a second flash of light, Scion was standing by himself in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling, "Take care of them..."


	2. Part 2: Settling in

**Soldaten des Friedens, Part 2  
** _ Soldiers of Peace  
_By: Trowa-kun

Thanks to Chibimora for letting me talk through my ideas with her and thanks to Angel-chan for helping me with code names...whether she knew she was doing it or not! 

* * *

Dagda stood and looked around. Artemis walked across the gravel rooftop, the crunching sound causing Dagda to look over at her. "Where are Hermes and Prism?"

Artemis shrugged, "I'm sure they will be here soon." She looked down to check her gun.

A brilliant blue light flashed on the far side of the rooftop. "Whoa.." Prism lunged and caught Hermes before he collapsed. Artemis and Dagda looked over and ran over to them.

"Hermes...are you ok?" Artemis looked him over with concern.

He nodded weakly, sweat dripping off of his brow, "Just a lot more than I'm used to."

Dagda pushed his sister out of his way, "Let me take a look at him."

Artemis grumbled and moved out of the way. Prism followed her as Dagda took Hermes out of her arms. "He sure has a big ego, doesn't he..." 

Artemis turned to look at Prism, then nodded, "From what I hear...he takes after our father in that aspect..."

Dagda looked down at Hermes, "Hold still, I'll get you fixed up really quick like..." Hermes just nodded and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, they both joined the girls. Hermes smiled as they walked up, "Good as new!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Gods...don't inflate his ego anymore!"

Dagda smirked, "Ok, we've hung around here long enough...how do we get downstairs and inside?"

Prism turned and pointed to a door, "I'd suggest using the door..."

Hermes frowned jokingly, "Darn...and I was just going to teleport us right into the middle of their living room." He smirked as Dagda punched him lightly in the arm, laughing.

Shaking her head Artemis walked towards the door, "Lets go..."

"Wait..." Prism frowned. Once the others turned to face her she continued, "We know he sent us back in order to stop whoever it was who was changing our timeline, but...how do we know what to do or who to stop...or for that matter...not stop?" The other three looked at each other then back at her. "I mean...if we aren't careful we could ruin our own time line even worse than what Scion said it was being damaged...we could...cause ourselves to never be born!"

"She's right...we should just observe for now until we figure out how to act. We don't have enough information." Artemis frowned.

Dagda pondered for a moment, "Hermes...can you teleport us into a nearby alleyway, ground level? We can at least rent a room in this hotel. That way we're close enough to observe."

"Sounds like a good idea." Hermes grinned. A few bright blue flashes and a couple of moments later, they were walking in through the front door of the hotel. "Pst...who's got money?" he whispered to Prism.

Prism frowned, "Hold on a second guys..."

Artemis and Dagda turned to look at them, "Yeah?" Dagda frowned, getting tired of Prism's interruptions which always meant they had to figure something out. Then again, it was better for her to be interrupting than for them to goof up majorly.

"Cash..." she frowned, "How are we supposed to pay?"

Artemis glanced around and saw an ATM, "Lets see what we can do...Scion was around at this time...maybe there is a way for us to get cash out of an account related to him." She walked over to the ATM and the others followed. She eyed the machine and pulled out a card that happened to have Scion's picture on it.

"Hey...where'd you get that?" Dagda blinked, confused.

"Umm... found it in some of Scion's old stuff...this should be ten years ago for us...he was twenty five at the time..." She eyed the card and then swiped it. She smiled when the machine asked her for a pin number, "Having the card is half way there..." she grinned and punched in a number she was pretty sure would work. 

"Wow...look at all the funds in that account..." Dagda grinned.

Prism frowned, "Don't take too much...someone might notice."

Artemis nodded and took out enough to pay for several nights at the hotel and buy some food, but made sure it wasn't too much that it would draw attention. "Ok, I think we are set."

They paid for a four bedroom suite and went up to settle in. "We need to figure out what floor they are on." Hermes suggested once they were comfortable with the security of their rooms.

"Why don't we let the guys go check that out, and you and I go get some food and supplied?" Prism asked Artemis.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Artemis grinned and the two women hurried out the door.

Dagda looked at Hermes, "Why does that _always_ happen?" Hermes just shrugged. "Oh well...they seemed to have a larger suite than us...at least according to the image Prism was showing us...so I would assume they are up a couple of floors from us..." He turned, "Lets take the normal route, shall we?" 

Hermes nodded, "Perfectly fine with me!"


	3. Part 3: Meeting Mother

**Soldaten des Friedens, Part 3  
**_Soldiers of Peace  
_By: Trowa-kun

Thanks to Chibimora for letting me talk through my ideas with her and thanks to Angel-chan for helping me with code names...whether she knew she was doing it or not! 

Just thought I'd note...the characters, when speaking to each other are using their real names...they don't want to sound too suspicious...now do they? :-D

* * *

Hermes frowned down at his cup of coffee, "Aidan...what if we can't figure out what to do? What if we screw up and make things worse?" They had figured out what floor Grau was on and they had set up a small surveillance system so they didn't have to sit there the whole time. It would be too easy to be caught if they did, especially with the powers that the members of the old teams had.

A growl rumbled from Dagda's throat as he laid the paper he was reading down on the table. "Stop worrying! We'll figure out what is right." 

Hermes looked up at Dagda then was startled when the pager looking device clipped to his belt started buzzing. He glanced at it then looked at Dagda, "We've got movement. I guess one of them finally woke up, and is on their way down here."

"Its about time." Dagda straightened in his chair, "I mean, its the middle of the day..." He looked at Hermes, "What is it?"

Hermes shrugged, "Nothing really, I just wish the girls were here as well right now."

"Well they aren't. We can survive well enough without their help." He shifted again, "Where is he now?"

Hermes blinked, "Oh..." He pulled the device off off and looked at it, "_She_ is on the elevator, apparently heading down to the first level."

"Any idea who?" Dagda picked up his coffee and sipped it, frowning and wishing for a shot of Irish whiskey in it as he set it back down.

Hermes pressed several buttons on the device, "Not positive, but I think its Amazon...but I can't get an accurate data reading for some reason."

Dagda sputtered, "Amazon? Are you sure?"

Hermes looked up at him with a mild annoyed glare, "I just told you I'm not able to get an accurate data reading...and I don't know why."

"Oh..." Dagda fidgeted slightly at his actions.

"Why does the possibility of it being her upset you so much?" Hermes laid the device down on the table where he could still monitor the woman's movements.

"It doesn't upset me." 

"Yeah. Sure...that's why there is coffee all over the paper." Hermes shook his head and looked at the device again, "Looks like she's coming here to the cafe. Probably to get something to eat."

"Shit..." Dagda muttered and looked around nervously.

"Ok...now I know there is something wrong. Not that I'm positive that it is her, but who is she to you?" Hermes eyes his older counterpart.

Dagda turned and looked at Hermes, "Amazon was my mother's codename."

"Oh...wait...you said _was_...I know she's not alive in our time...but...what happened to her?" Hermes leaned back in his seat and reattached the device to his belt. He didn't need it since the woman in question had just walked into the cafe behind Dagda. She had gone to a seat near the door, so Dagda had no idea she was in the cafe yet.

Dagda stared at his cup, fingering it slightly and turning it around some. "She died..."

"I know that..."

"...she committed suicide...about five days after Nadia and I were born...the doctors explained it away as caused by postpartum depression..." Dagda slouched in his seat. 

"Oh...man...I'm sorry...what did you're dad do?" Hermes sipped his coffee slightly.

Dagda huffed slightly and leaned back in his chair, "He let my aunt adopt us."

"Adriana?" Hermes looked at him questioningly. "How is she your aunt? I didn't think either of your parents had siblings."

"Apparently my father did have an older sister..."

"So you and Nadia were raised by Laura's parents, eh?" Hermes smiled faintly as Dagda nodded, "At least you have an idea of who you're parents were."

Dagda frowned, "Sorry..."

Hermes chuckled, "What are you sorry for? I'm the one who brought it up." He eyed the blonde sitting at the table as she was eating a rather large meal. "Hmmm..."

"What?" Dagda eyed him, then started to turn to see what he was looking at.

"No...don't look." Hermes frowned.

"Its her, isn't it?" 

Hermes nodded, "Yeah, and we don't need to be drawing attention, now do we?" Dagda shook his head, "I just wonder..." He pulled out the device again and looked at the readings, "I'm wondering why, even at this distance it isn't positive of her identity."

"What other readings is it giving you?" Dagda leaned over trying to eye the machine.

"Its...rather odd, cause I don't see how this is possible...but its also giving me yours and Nadia's identity...but that's not possible...its too early for that..." Hermes frowned and pushed some buttons.

"No...its completely possible..." Dagda sighed and leaned back again.

"How? Its fifteen years too early..." Hermes looked back at him.

"No...remember who my half brother is..." Dagda took another sip of coffee, wishing now, more than ever, that he had some Irish whiskey to go with it.

"Hmm...I think I'm beginning to understand. But now we know who she is at least..."

"Yeah..." Dagda continued to eye his coffee.

At that moment, two girls came into the cafe in a bit of a hurry. "Oh, Nadia...there they are! Come on hurry up!" Prism scooted into a seat next to the guys and Artemis came in behind.

Dagda smirked slightly, "Nice to see you haven't forgotten us while in your world of shopping."

Artemis smiled sweetly, "We could never forget about you, Aidan!" She turned to Hermes, "So...what have you all found?"

Hermes looked at Dagda, "You want me to tell her?" Dagda just nodded quietly while Prism eyed the two men. "Ok...well..." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "We found Amazon...she's over at the table by the door."

Artemis' eyes widened as she glanced over there. She then looked at Dagda, as she started to visibly shake with a well of emotions. Dagda laid a hand on her arm, "Calm down Nadia." She shot him a glare. "Nadia! Calm down NOW!" The twins stared at each other while Hermes and Prism slouched in their seats in embarrassment. 

"Great...just blow everything..." Prism muttered under her breath.

Moira eyed the four people at the table who had made a bit of a ruckus, then turned to leave the cafe. Those four made her nervous for some reason and she wanted to go warn the others.


	4. Part 4: Accusations

**Soldaten des Friedens, Part 4  
** _ Soldiers of Peace  
_By: Trowa-kun

Mmm...not much else to do...having to work at a College while all the students are on spring break? Yeah...it sucks...but I can't let my imagination rest...otherwise it may curl up and die on me. 

* * *

Prism eyed Artemis and Dagda, then looked at Hermes and gave a questioning look towards the door that Amazon had just walked out of. Hermes glanced around then nodded. The two rose from the table, leaving the twins glaring at each other. They walked out of the cafe and to a pillar, which they stood behind. On the other side, Amazon was waiting on an elevator.

"Do you think she's suspicious?" Prism asked as she eyed the slightly older woman.

"Hell, yes she's suspicious...else she wouldn't have left the cafe so quickly." He glanced down at the pager looking device as it buzzed again, "Oh shit..."

Prism blinked and turned, "What's wrong?"

"Mastermind has walked out of their suit...along with Abyssinian and Bombay. They look rather pissed." He grumbled and slipped the device back onto his belt.

"She contacted them?" a mildly worried look phased over Prism's face.

"Looks like it...from what I've gathered from Dagda and Scion, with Amazon being Dagda and Artemis' mother, Mastermind being their father...I would guess that Mastermind keeps rather close tabs on Amazon." He glanced back around the pillar, "Prism...she's gone..."

"What? I didn't hear the door open!" Prism looked around slightly panicked.

Hermes laid a hand on her shoulder, but spoke without looking at her, too busy trying to locate Amazon. "Go get Artemis and Dagda..."

She nodded and moved away quickly, re-entering the cafe. Artemis and Dagda were still glaring at each other and she was pretty sure not a word had been spoken between them. That was how it normally went during their arguments at least. Prism always wondered if perhaps, just between them, they had telepathic powers...but only with each other. She wasn't about to peek in on them (mentally) to find out, so she guessed she'd never find out unless they told her. She walked up beside them and laid a hand on either of their shoulders, then waited till they both looked at her.

"Problem?" Dagda's glare unnerved Prism. 

"Yes actually. Amazon is suspicious and apparently has contacted Mastermind. He's on his way down with Abyssinian and Bombay." She backed up a step as both Dagda and Artemis rose to stand.

"He's sure that is who it is?" Artemis asked.

Prism nodded, "You know Hermes and his electronic devices. I'm sure it told him just about everything that is in our databases about them as well."

Dagda turned towards the exit with a scowl, "Where is he?"

Artemis and Prism turned to follow Dagda, "I left him at the pillar by the elevator. He was searching for Amazon." Prism was sure she heard a curse rumble forth from Dagda's lips, but she wasn't sure which language it was in. She glanced over at Artemis. The other woman's eyes were icy cold. Prism's mother had said it was a trait she had picked up from her mother. Apparently Amazon's eyes would do the same right before a fight. Prism had fought with Artemis long enough to know that this was a sign that Artemis was preparing for a fight. 

The three regrouped moments later with Hermes who had moved across the lobby. Hermes eyed them, "They are on their way down. I'd advise placing up your mental shields now...two telepaths...if we aren't careful, they could pull information from us that would only make matters worse." They all paused a moment, placing up their shields and 'false' identities. If the telepaths only hit a shield, they would know something was up, so each member had learn to create a mindset that looked normal and helped to hide the shield.

Artemis glanced around once her shield was in place, "Where is mother...?" Each knew it was not the time to use codenames, real names would, in a sense, be used.

Hermes pointed over to the lobby restrooms, "Apparently she's a little sick today." They all turned as they hear the elevator doors open. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three assassins walked out of the elevators, one immediately turned to the left, another to the right. They scanned the vicinity, but all they saw were 'normal' people. The four standing close to the ATM were talking to each other about what sites to go see today. Tourists. Schuldig turned and walked towards the lobby bathroom and just walked into the women's restroom. 

One of the tourists, the one with oddly colored hair Bombay noted, turned and blinked in surprise to see a man walking into the restroom. He chuckled as Ran smirked slightly. Apparently he had picked up on her mental shock. The girl turned back as one of her friends mentioned going to Tokyo tower.

Ran and Bombay turned as Schuldig came walking out with a less that happy looking Moira. She'd been throwing up again. She turned, leaning against Schuldig to view the area. Her eyes paused on the four by the ATM, instantly the three men with her looked over at the 'tourists.' They weren't even looking at them, they were busy laughing at the guy with the ponytail. Apparently he said something to make an ass out of himself. The four turned and walked back onto the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermes watched silently as the elevator doors closed on the old teams, "Come on, lets go to Tokyo Tower before too many other tourists are out and about..." The group laughed and joked as they exited the hotel and grabbed a cab and made their way to the tower. They rode to the second level, which was happily empty. 

Dagda leaned against the railing and faced the others, "I don't know if we fooled them."

Prism shook her head, "We had them fooled till Amazon came out. Its like she came out and pointed an accusing finger at us."

"Did anyone else feel a mental probe?" Artemis crouched down on the ground.

Dagda closed his eyes and nodded, Hermes nodded as well. "Most definitely." Prism shuddered, "But I don't think they picked up on our thoughts being a mask."

"We better hope not. As it is they are going to be suspicious. More so now that they've bought out the hotel." Dagda slumped slightly, "I bet they think we're a group working for Kritiker or Estet."

Artemis sat down finally, "Well, maybe we can use that to our advantage..."


End file.
